This is directed to processing voice inputs received by an electronic device in response to consecutively provided prompts. In particular, this is directed to identifying the prompt with which a particular received voice input is associated.
Many electronic devices provide a significant number of features or operations accessible to a user. The number of available features or operations may often exceed the number of inputs available using an input interface of the electronic device. To allow users to access electronic device operations that are not specifically tied to particular inputs (e.g., inputs not associated with a key sequence or button press, such as a MENU button on an iPod, available from Apple Inc.), the electronic device may provide menus with selectable options, where the options are associated with electronic device operations. For example, an electronic device may display a menu with selectable options on a display, for example in response to receiving an input associated with the menu from an input interface (e.g., a MENU button).
Because the menu is typically displayed on an electronic device display, a user may be required to look at the display to select a particular option. This may sometimes not be desirable. For example, if a user desires to conserve power (e.g., in a portable electronic device), requiring the electronic device to display a menu and move a highlight region navigated by the user to provide a selection may require power that could be saved by not driving the display. As another example, if a user is in a dark environment and the display does not include back lighting, the user may not be able to distinguish displayed options of the menu. As still another example, if a user is blind or visually impaired, the user may not be able to view a displayed menu.
To overcome this issue, some systems may allow users to provide instructions by voice. In particular, the electronic device can include audio input circuitry for detecting words spoken by a user. Processing circuitry of the device can then process the words to identify a corresponding instruction to the electronic device, and execute the corresponding instruction. To process received voice inputs, the electronic device can determine the content of a voice input and an instruction corresponding to the content.
In some cases, however, a voice input can be received in response to a prompt provided by the device. For example, the voice input can be provided while the electronic device provides a voice prompt or voice over describing a particular selectable option. As another example, the voice input can be provided while the electronic device displays a series of selectable options in sequence. Because of the time required to receive an entire voice input, process the voice input, and determine the content of the voice input, a particular voice input that a user provided in response to a first prompt can be processed and understood after the first prompt has ended and while a second prompt is provided. The device can then have difficulty determining which prompt to associate with the received voice input.